The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
In the increasingly competitive display panel industry, to meet consumers' requirements on electronic products, current electronic products tend to be thinner. However, when a display panel element is operated a long time, an element degradation problem may be caused; as a result, a threshold voltage of a transistor increases. Alternatively, a display panel with a transistor having a large threshold voltage may be manufactured during display panel processing, lowering a drive capability of a shift register circuit, and reducing an operational window. An improvement approach is improving quality of the transistor, so that the transistor is not prone to degradation. However, this manner may increase material costs of the transistor. Therefore, it is not an optimum solution in terms of the product period of consumer electronic products.